Crashed the wedding
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Kagome and Hojo are getting married and what's this? A WEDDING CRASHER? Will Inuyasha try and get his girl back... ON HER WEDDING DAY? TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA nor the song 'Crashed the wedding' by Busted

Author's Note: I watched a video on youtube the other day with the song 'Crashed the wedding' then I imagined Inuyasha crashing a wedding… so here it is. Also, I do not know how an actual Japanese wedding takes place, so I am just going to use modern day Wedding dresses and Tuxedos. INUYASHA TWO-SHOT.

'_Crashed the wedding' lyrics_

_**Flashback**_

**AGES:**

Kagome – 23

Inuyasha – 23

Hojo – 24

Sango – 25

Miroku – 25

Shippo – 8

Rin - 7

**CRASHED THE WEDDING**

"Why Kagome, Why?" Inuyasha asked himself as he ran through modern day Tokyo.

Today was Kagome's wedding day and Inuyasha was determined to find her.

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (I'm)  
>Looking for Gordon street,<br>So much I need to say,  
>I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...<br>Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
>Her daddy disagrees,<br>He's always hated me,  
>Coz I never got, a j-o-b...<br>Coz she's mine,  
><em>

"Please Kagome," he clenched his fists "wait for me" he said as he ran faster.

It was only a 4 months ago when he received a phone call from his collage crush and used-to-be best friend Kagome Higurashi.

_***RING RING* *RING RING***_

"_**Hello Takahashi Inuyasha speaking" Inuyasha said as he answered his mobile**_

"_**Hey Inuyasha. It's Higurashi Kagome. Still remember me?" Kagome asked over the phone**_

_**Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat "K-K-Kagome?" he stuttered "Is it really you?"**_

_**Kagome giggled "Of course. The one and only. How are you Inuyasha? I haven't talked to you since collage graduation. Still working hard, preparing to take over your father's buisness? How've you been?" she asked in a cheery tone**_

'_**Just like I remember her voice' Inuyasha thought. "Uh, yeah. I've been good. How 'bout you?" he asked slightly embarrassed that she still remembered what he was doing in life "You working as a doctor yet?"**_

"_**Yep" she said happily. "I finally got my degree a few years ago and working at Tokyo hospital" **_

_**There was an awkward silence after that before Kagome broke it. "So Inuyasha," she started**_

"_**Umm… yeah?" he said hesitantly**_

"_**I was wondering… are you free this afternoon, say around 3:00?" she asked shyly**_

_**Inuyasha froze 'Did he just ask…' he looked at the time '2:30' "Yeah. Why though?"**_

_**Kagome coughed "Well… I was wondering if…" she trailed off for a while**_

"_**If…?" Inuyasha said, trying to get her to tell him**_

"_**If… you could meet me at our old hut. You know the one near the Goshinboku tree in the forest we used to play in as kids and the one we stayed at as teens" **_

"_**The old hut?" Inuyasha thought back to when they were kids and remembered the old hut that their father's had built for them to stay in at any time "Sure. I'll be there. Meet you at 3:00?" **_

"_**Yep. See you soon. Bye Inuyasha" Kagome said**_

"_**Bye Kagome" Inuyasha said before hanging up. 'I wonder why she needs to talk to me after all these years'**_

_**~3:00pm, the old tree house~**_

_**Inuyasha arrived at their old hut and stepped inside, after wiping all the leaves off his shoes **_(A/N they meet in the old hut during the second month of autumn)_**. He was certainly surprised that after all these years it was still in good condition. He looked around the slightly-smaller-than-he remembered hut. He saw their old toy box, their old picnic set and surprisingly, their old photo album. **_

_**Slowly, Inuyasha sat down on the old wood and reached for the album. He hesitantly opened it up and smiled. In the album were some of the best memories he ever had with Kagome. In one photo was the two at the beach building a sand-castle together, in another was Inuyasha and Kagome at the star festival, another was Kagome trying to get some fairy floss out of Inuyasha hair – Inuyasha laughed at that memory – and there were many more. Then he came to one picture that took his breath away.**_

'_**I remember this' he took the photo out of the sleeve and examined it. It was the photo that they had taken at their collage senior year formal. He was wearing a pure black tuxedo with a red tie, black dress shoes and his sliver hair combed over and tied back, to give him a more formal look, and hugged a girl by her waist from behind. The girl was wearing a strapless red dress with white embroidery that hugged her breasts, waist and hips perfectly before pure red fabric flowed outwards to the ground. She had on silver drop earring and a red and white corsage that too matched her red strap heels that ended about ankle length with a red and silver rose. Her jet black hair was neatly straight and flowed to her hips. She had no make up on; she always liked the natural look.**_

"_**Kagome looks so beautiful in this picture" he said aloud, a smile on his face.**_

"_**Why thank you Inuyasha," a voice said from behind, causing Inuyasha to turn around "it is one of my favourites after all" she said.**_

_**Inuyasha froze in his spot. Right before him was not the teenager that he last saw, but was a drop dead gorgeous woman.**_

_**She was wearing black strap wedge heels with dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her slim legs perfectly, a black sleeveless shirt that hugged her waist and breasts perfectly underneath her open red coat and a white scarf. He noted that her hair was shorter than he last saw it, her hair ending in the middle of her back before finally looking at her face. Her face was just a beautiful since the last time he saw her. Her heart shaped face was even more flawless, her chocolate brown eyes were just mesmerizing, her button nose was cuter and those full, red lips that he had always wanted to kiss were now perfect. Everything about her was perfect.**_

"_**Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Hello?" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of his face**_

"_**Huh? What happened?" he asked as he woke up from his trance**_

"_**You spaced out on me" she said in her worried tone "are you feeling okay?" **_

"_**Uh… yeah. It's just that your more beautiful than the last time I saw you is all" Inuyasha said before turning around and blushing 'well it IS true'**_

_**Kagome blushed "Well thank you Inuyasha. You don't look too bad yourself" she said as she eyed his white Nike air-force-ones, black loose jeans, a white shirt with a red dragon that fit his muscular arms, chest and torso perfectly and a black coat. She then looked at his face. His skin was a golden tan colour, his lips were perfect with a small fang poking out and his eyes, God she had always loved his mesmerizing golden sun eyes. She also noted his hair was as long as ever and was left loose, and she had left her favourite attribute of Inuyasha for last. HIS EARS! Oh how she had missed his ears.**_

_**Kagome leaned forward and tweaked his ears, giggling as he nuzzled his head into her hand.**_

_**Inuyasha soon started purring as Kagome continued to rub his ears 'Oh just like I remember' Inuyasha daydreamed.**_

_**Soon Kagome pulled away and knelt in front of Inuyasha with a distressed look on her face.**_

_**Inuyasha saw this and looked at her "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked worried**_

_**Kagome put on a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine but…" she bowed her head.**_

"_**What's wrong Kagome? You can tell me" Inuyasha said lifting her chin up.**_

"_**Well… are you doing anything in 4 months? On January 14?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**I think so. Why?" Inuyasha asked confused**_

_**Kagome pulled out an envelope with Inuyasha's name on it and gave it to him "Here. It explains everything"**_

_**Inuyasha took the envelope and opened it up. What he saw in the envelope just ended his whole world. The paper in the envelope read:**_

_**Dear Mr. Takahashi Inuyasha,**_

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Higurashi Kagome and Hojo Akitoki **_

_**On the 14th January 2012**_

_**At Hotel New Otani, Tokyo**_

_**12:00pm – 3:00pm**_

"_**Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried**_

_**Inuyasha just sat there staring at the invitation, tears nearly forming in his eyes. 'How can you get married Kagome? I…' his thoughts trailed off, not wanting to go there.**_

"_**Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked again, extending her hand to his face**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her with a pained expression "You're getting married?"**_

_**She frowned and nodded**_

_**Inuyasha bowed his head "To Hojo?" **_

_**She nodded again**_

"_**When?" Inuyasha asked, his head still down**_

_**Kagome looked at him confused "When, what?"**_

"_**When did you and Hojo start dating?" he asked, pain cutting through each word**_

_**Kagome looked at him sadly "We started dating about six months after graduation"**_

_**Inuyasha nodded "Do you love him?" he asked. His words clenching his heart.**_

_**Kagome was near tears. Silence overtook them as Kagome searched for her answer. 'Do I really love Hojo? Of course I do. Why else am I getting married to him?' Finally Kagome decided to answer "Yes Inuyasha. I do love Hojo" 'I'm sorry'**_

_**That finally broke Inuyasha. He let tears run down his face. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the hut door. "I hope you have a happy life with Hojo then Kagome" he said, his back turned towards her "I'll come to the wedding only because you are my best friend and…" he took a deep breath and turned to look at her "because it will be the last time I will ever see you again." He let more tears run down his face "I have always loved you. I never stopped loving you and I still do Kagome" he said as he saw tears coming from Kagome's eyes "I love you" and with that said he turned around and ran out the door, tears clouding his eyes.**_

_**Kagome just sat there watching as Inuyasha ran away. "Inuyasha…" Kagome had whispered to herself "I never stopped loving you" she picked up the discarded photo Inuyasha was looking at earlier. She let herself cry out all the sudden emotion that was coming to her "I love you Inuyasha. I'm so sorry"**_

"Please Kagome" Inuyasha muttered as he approached the Hotel New Otani.

Inuyasha ran into the hotel and stopped at the front desk. "Do you know where the wedding of Higurashi Kagome and Hojo Akitoki is being held?" he asked the woman at the front desk

"One moment please" said the woman in a bored tone. It took about a minute before the lady turned to him "They are in the chapel on the second floor s-" she looked to him to see he was already gone. "Damn people these days" the lady said before turning back to whatever she was doing earlier.

Inuyasha was running through the hallways of the second floor looking for the chapel. He soon found it and approached the doors. A voice could be heard as he got closer.

"If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your tongue"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sped up. He soon burst through the doors and called out to the woman he loved so much. "KAGOME!"

_And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
>Its better than regretting,<br>I could have been a loser kid  
>And ran away and hid<br>But it's the best thing I ever did.  
>Coz true love lasts forever<br>And now we're back together  
>As if he never met her<br>So looking back,  
>I'm glad i crashed the wedding...<em>

**~Earlier with Kagome~**

"My daughter looks so beautiful in her wedding dress" Mizuki swooned as she looked at her daughter with tears filled eyes "I can't believe my little Kagome is getting married" she said wiping a tear away.

Kagome only smiled at her mother and hugged her "Thanks mama" she said as she pulled out of the embrace. Kagome walked over to the window and looked outside, wondering if Inuyasha was coming to the wedding. A frown soon spread across her face "Inuyasha" she whispered ever so softly, expecting her mother not to hear

"Kagome, don't worry. I'm sure Inuyasha will come" her mother reassures her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Inuyasha is your best friend and I bet he wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Besides," Mizuki said with a smile "I took the honor of inviting Izayoi and InuTaisho, Inuyasha's parents, to the wedding if you don't mind, so Inuyasha is definitely coming"

Kagome smiled "Aunt Izayoi and Uncle Inu are here?"

"Yeah. They'll be sitting in the second row with their other son Sesshomaru and Kagura."

Kagome smiled. "That's nice of them to come. I haven't seen them in ages"

Mizuki nodded her head "So Kagome, are you ready to get married now? The wedding starts in five minutes"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded slowly "As ready as I'll ever be" she said with a hint of doubt

Mizuki hugged her once more time and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Kagome" she said before leaving the room.

'Inuyasha' was the last thing that she thought before grabbing her bouquet of flowers and meeting the brides' maids and her brother outside the chapel door.

Kagome finally got to the door and turned to her best friend

"I'm so happy for you Kagome" Sango said as she hugged the bride

"Thank you Sango" she said before turning to the others "Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, thank you for supporting you guys" she said as she hugged her friends one last time. She then turned to her cousin Rin "thanks Rin for wanting to be flower girl" Kagome said, patting the little girl's head.

Rin beamed up at her "No problem Kagome. Anything for you" she said as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome smiled again before finally turning to her brother. "Souta," she said with open arms, wanting to hug her little brother. He went to her embrace and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome" he said

"Thank you too Souta. For everything." She pulled out of the embrace and looked at him "Especially deciding to walk me down the isle seeing as dad isn't here" she said sadly

"Don't worry Kagome" Souta said reassuringly "Dad told me to take care of you before he died," he pulled her into a hug again "and I intend on keeping my promise to dad"

The two soon pulled out of their embrace as the wedding music sounded. The doors opened and Rin stepped in first, being met by Shippo, Hojo's cousin who is also the ring bearer. The two walked down the isle together and separated at the front, Rin stepping on the left, and Shippo on the right.

The brides' maids soon followed with Sango walking up with Miroku, Ayame walking up with Kouga, Ayumi walking up with a guy named Daichi, Eri walking up with a guy named Tsubasa and Yuka with a guy named Kenta.

Soon as the bride' maids walked up, it was Kagome's turn. She turned to Souta and smiled.

"Ready sister?" he asked

Kagome covered her face with the veil and took Souta's arm. "As read as I'll ever be" she said as they walked down the isle.

Kagome walked through the doors and walked down the isle with her brother. She looked straight ahead a spotted her soon-to-be husband. 'Do I really want to marry Hojo?' she was beginning to have last minute nerves. 'Or was it because I met up with Inuyasha?' she wasn't sure but she couldn't turn back now

Kagome was soon at the front of the alter, hugging her brother as he gave her off to Hojo, where the two held hands.

The priest then cleared his throat before turning to everyone "We are all gathered here today to wed Hojo Akitoki and Higurashi Kagome in the bonding of Holy Matrimony"

Kagome trailed off after the priest had said that. She quickly scanned the crowd. 'No Inuyasha. Looks like he decided not to come after all' she thought sadly.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the priest say "If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your tongue"

She was hoping Inuyasha would object, but he wasn't there. 'Inuyasha'

Then the wooden doors opened and a shout echoed through the chapel "KAGOME!"

_The neighbors spread the word,(damn)  
>My mum cried when she heard,<br>I stole my girl away,  
>From everybody gathered there that day,<br>just in time,  
><em>

Kagome turned to see the person standing at the back of the church dressed in black dress pants with a black blazer in his hand, a creased white button down shirt with three buttons undone and a red tie hanging loosely around his neck, his silver hair slightly messy, his face beet read and breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha" was all she could say before tears forming in her eyes "INUYASHA!" she called out as she ran from the alter towards Inuyasha

_And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,__  
><em>_Its better than regretting,__  
><em>_I could have been a loser kid__  
><em>_And ran away and hid__  
><em>_I said I'd do it and I did.__  
><em>_Coz true love that last forever__  
><em>_And now we're back together__  
><em>_As if he never met her__  
><em>_So looking back,__  
><em>_I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

Everyone in the church stood up, watching as the bride ran towards the man standing at the back of the church. Gasps were then heard as the bride embraced the man and he embraced her back.

Hojo's mother than stood up in fury and walked out of her seat, taking the microphone from the priest "HIGURASHI KAGOME!" her voice boomed grabbing the duo's attention "YOU ARE TO MARRY MY SON! NOT THAT HALF-BREED YOU CALL A FRIEND!"

InuTaisho, Izayoi, Mizuki, Kagura and even Sesshomaru all stood up and glared at Hojo's mother.

InuTaisho being the first to speak "How dare you talk about my son like that!" his voice boomed throughout the church.

"I DO NOT CARE! THIS IS A WEDDING AND A WEDDING THERE SHALL BE!" Hojo's mother said.

"You're right" Inuyasha said out of know where.

Everyone looked at him confused.

Kagome too looked confused "What do you mean Inu?" she asked

Inuyasha only smirked "I'll show you" he looked towards the front of the church and called our "Ring bearer. Come her for a second with the ring will ya?"

"Um okay" Shippo said as he walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, holding the cushion with the two gold rings.

"Thanks kids" Inuyasha said as he took one ring and knelt down on one knee in front of Kagome. "Kagome…" he said taking her hand.

"Inuyasha" she said, tears filling in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes "Kagome, you are my best friend in the whole world," he closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of her hand to his cheek. "A world without you in my life I a world not living in. I loved you as a friend, and I always wanted to love you as a lover. Till this day, you still hold my heart. I love you Higurashi Kagome and I am asking you to be my lover, my mate, my best friend and my wife till death do us part. Kagome," he held the ring up to her "will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me right here and now?"

Kagome could no longer contain the tears that had started to escape. She placed her hand over her mouth and nodded her head.

Inuyasha's world started spinning "Really?" he asked to make sure, still not believing anything that was happening.

Kagome took her hand off her mouth and smiled at him while nodding, tears still flowing. "Yes Inuyasha. I will" she said with a giggle.

Inuyasha beamed up at her and slipped the golden ring onto her finger. He then got up and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. "I love you so much Kagome" he whispered into her hair, taking in her scent

Kagome returned the embrace "I love you too Inuyasha"

_Don't waste time being__  
><em>_mad at me for taking her away, coz__  
><em>_Anyway she didn't want to stay.__  
><em>_So please believe me when I say_

The church then clapped and cheered at the new couple. All but one fuming mother.

Hojo's mother stood at the front of the church and grasped the microphone in her hand "YOU!" she pointed at Kagome, making the new lover pull away from each other and look at the fuming woman "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL HUMANITY MARRYING A HALF-BREED! YOU SHOULD BE MARRYING MY SON!"

"Mother. Stop" said a voice from behind the fuming woman.

Mrs. Hojo turned around to see her son. "Why should I stop when the monster is taking her bride away?" she said

Hojo shook his head "Because I can see that these two really belong together and are happy together. I cannot break such a strong bond," he looked at the couple in the isle "Hope you two have a happy life" he said smiling

Kagome smiled back at him "Thank you Hojo"

Hojo nodded before looking at his mother "Now as for you," he grabbed her wrist "I'm gonna talk to you outside for awhile about your actions today" he said dragging her outside. Before her exited the door he quickly turned around to everyone "ENJOY THE WEDDING" he said happily before exiting the church.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha "So are we going to get married or what?" she asked taking his hand on hers

Inuyasha tightened his grip "Of course. Let's go" he then started pulling her towards the front again. Soon enough they were standing in front of each other hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes as the priest started talking.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding  
>Its better than regretting...<br>The ring she got was lame  
>She couldn't take the pain,<br>She didn't want a silly second name  
>Coz true love lasts forever,(true love lasts forever)<br>And now we're back together  
>You might as well forget her,<br>And walk away  
><em>

"Now for the vows" the old priest said. "Inuyasha, you start first"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked into Kagome's eyes "Kagome, you are the first and last woman I'll ever love. My heart belongs to you and only for now and for the rest of our lives. I want you to be my best friend, my lover, my wife, my mate and mother of my pups. Kagome, you make me the happiest man alive and I promise you that I'll love you now until the day I die. I love you Kagome" he said gripping her hands tighter.

Kagome now had new small tears forming.

"Kagome, your vows to Inuyasha" the old priest said

Kagome continued to look into Inuyasha's eyes and took a deep breath "Inuyasha I've know you since we were practically in diapers. I've loved you ever since I can remember. You were the only person in the world – aside from my mother – who cared and loved me like I love you. You are the only person that I want a future with. I love you Inuyasha. Thank you for letting me into your world" she said with tears of joy.

Inuyasha brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles "And I'm glad for making me part of yours."

The priest then cleared his voice, making everyone look at him. "Now with the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before Inuyasha pulled her by the waist and dipped her slightly before kissing her fully on the lips with so much passion in the world. Kagome too kissed him back with just a much passion.

Everyone stood up and clapped as the newly weds shared their first kiss. Screams and shouts were heard throughout the whole church

"CONGRATULATIONS!" someone said

"WAY TO GO" another person called

"GO GET SOME INUYASHA" Miroku called (A/N: he was originally one of Hojo's best men)

"I WANT SOME GRANDCHILDREN SOON!" Both of the mothers called

"YOU MADE MY PROUD SON!" InuTaisho called

"Well done little brother" Sesshomaru snickered

"Woo! Go Kagome" Both Sango and Souta said

Soon enough the newly weds separated from their kiss and stood up straight and smiled at the crowd, making everyone cheer out again.

Inuyasha then picked up Kagome bridal style – making her "eep" – and started walking down the isle. The exited the Hotel New Otani and went into the limo waiting outside.

When they entered, Kagome kissed Inuyasha again, cupping his cheek in one hand whilst the other found its way to hold onto his silver hair.

Inuyasha kissed back and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

They soon pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said

"And I you Mrs. Takahashi" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go to the hotel. I think you'll enjoy what we'll be doing there if you know what I mean" she smiled lustfully.

Inuyaha started getting a hard-on. "Oh I can't wait my bride" he brought his lips to her ear and whispered huskily "My _virgin_ bride"

Kagome shuddered. "I want you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked "And I want you Kagome, but I think we can wait until we get to hotel don't you think?" he asked playfully

Kagome pouted "Fine" was the last thing she said before they got to the hotel.

The two stepped out of the limo and walked into the five start hotel. Kagome went to the front and reserved the honeymoon suit.

The lady smiled and gave her the key. "Have fun and congratulations."

The newly weds smiled at the woman before Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style again and carried her to their room where he opened the door and waited for their stuff to be put inside before closing it and throwing his bride onto the bed and pouncing on her, crashing his lips against hers.

The two crashed into battle as their tounges fought the other for dominance. Soon enough they pulled apart and Inuyasha whispered lustfully into Kagome ear "I want you Kagome" he said cupping her left breast through the fabric

Kagome arched her back up to him. She sat up slightly and whispered in his ear "Take me now Inuyasha"

_She's glad I crashed the wedding...(We're back together)  
>It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)<br>The ring she got was lame  
>She couldn't take the pain,<br>She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
>Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)<br>And now we're back together  
>You might as well forget her<br>And walk away  
>She's glad I crashed the wedding...<em>

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: This is a two-shot story and the next chapter will be the honeymoon lemon. Hope you liked it.

**As always, please review. It would be really nice if you did. **

Look out for my upcoming one-shot stories: My personal maid – of seduction and My one and only sk8er boi.

As well as my upcoming stories: Love it to Eternity (sequel to Love is a burden we suffer together), Battle of the record songs (sequel to Battle of the bands) and What the future holds.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter to Crashed the wedding. Hope you enjoy this FULL lemon chapter. **Chapter dedicated to Raven2010, TiffyTaffy0409, ILUVCOURTNEY and Breeluv. **

Also, a huge and major thank you to **dreamgirl108** for writing the lemon in this chapter! Thank you so much!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure to check out **dreamgirl108!**

**CRASHED THE WEDDING**

Inuyasha started to slowly rip the white dress of her but Kagome didn't care she wanted the pesky dress off it was standing in the way of Inuyasha and her.

"Inuyasha." she moaned as she arched her back up to him.

Inuyasha chuckled and then the dress was off her body and Inuyasha was places hot heated kiss all over her skin leaving trails of lust behind.

Kagome's hand tangled itself into his hair and she pulled him up for a kiss. Their tongues clashed and Inuyasha began to explore her mouth while his hands worked on the bra and underwear she wore. Kagome eyes opened wide when Inuyasha ripped them and his hand squeezed her right breast and she moaned into the kiss. Kagome pulled away from the man she loved and gazed at him with lust filled eyes. "Clothes...off." she said tugging at his tux.

His clothes were off before she could open her mouth to tell him again and she gazed over his body liking the view he gave. Skin stretched across muscles, that tensed as her hands moved across them, her eyes went further down until she saw his cock, pulsing and throbbing from want. She reached down and grabbed him and give him a squeeze, pleasure flashed across his handsome face and she began to rub him. "Kagome." he coaxed out as he began to thrust his member into her hand, Kagome began to pump faster. Inuyasha growled and attacked her breast and Kagome screamed when his tongue licked it. His hot and wet tongue made circles around her harden nipple and she arched her back to receive more. Inuyasha liked the way she was shivering under him liking how she moaned his name every time he licked her nipple sending waves of pleasure up her spine, but he also wanted to feel what was below and his hand touched her there and she bucked her hips to get more of the feel. "You like that don't you." he teased and tapped her.

"Inuyasha!" she exhaled.

"Hm" he said.

"Take...me." she said.

Inuyasha smirked against her breast and kissed her.

"Not yet." he said. She looked at him and saw the smile that played on his lips before his head moved down and she felt the sinful tongue of his give her a lick and she melted.

"Oh..." she moaned. Inuyasha licked, sucked, flick and fingered her and his wife hips moved to the rhythm he set. "Inuyasha...I" she couldn't finish as an orgasm rippled threw her body making her bones melt as her breaths coming in huffs.

"Kagome." Inuyasha groaned and Kagome eyes fluttered open when she felt him probe against her core, his head buried in her neck as he placed soft kisses there.

"Inuyasha...Take me." she said again and Inuyasha groaned once more as he moved slowly into her not wanting to hurt her more than it was going to already.

"Inuyasha!" his wife screamed as he broke her innocence and was in all the way. Inuyasha stayed in place as she got use to the feeling of him inside her. "Move." she commanded and he did as she said. Soft moans and cries escaped her perfect lips as Inuyasha slowly moved in and out of her liking the feeling very much. "

Fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha coaxed as he started to move faster, harder, deeper inside of her. Kagome legs wrapped around his torso bringing him closer to her and cried out when he hit her g-spot.

"Faster Inuyasha!" she said one of her hands digging into his back and the other in his hair grabbing in tightly from her pleasure. "Make love to me." she told him.

Inuyasha groaned and moved his head to look at his wife, her eyes closed, sweat beading her forehead. "Kagome look at me." he said. His wife open at his command slowly, half way closed because of her pleasure.

"Inuyasha." she moaned she was close, Inuyasha started to go faster inside of her making her scream louder. He felt her inner walls clamped down on him and her orgasm taking over her body. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. Inuyasha kept on going throughout her orgasm stroking her hitting her sensitive spot making her cry out still. "Don't stop." she tells him.

Inuyasha pins her hands down on the bed and thrust into her slowly, feeling his release creep up on him but he was determine to make her come again wanting her in pure bliss before he let himself go. "Inuya..." Inuyasha had pushed fully in and started rocking his hips.

"You like it this way don't you?" he asked her. "You like how my cock rubs against your sweet spot inside your wet pussy don't you Kagome?" he says to her.

Her eyes close tightly her husband's dirty words making her wetter and she was close again. "Inuyasha." she moaned out she could feel it creeping up.

"Kagome." he says her name in return. The two of them climbing to their peaks together.

"Inuyasha!" she cries as her third orgasm takes her over for the night.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grunts as he jerks inside her and release. He rolls over so she lay on top of him and his fingers move through her hair and the couple tries to catch their breath.

"I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha said, kissing the top of his wife's hair.

Kagome snuggled into her husband's chest "I love you too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was about to fall asleep when he remembered something. "Kagome," he said looking down at her.

"Hmm?" she asked groggily, looking up at him.

"Kagome, I need to mark you if we are going to be bonded forever and share the life-span of a demon" he said tracing a certain spot in between her shoulder and neck.

Kagome shifted so that she was looking down at him. "She smiled "Of course Inuyasha" she said rolling off of him and positioning herself on the bed next to him, turning her next to the right to give him more access. "I'm ready" she said.

Inuyasha smiled and rolled so he was now above her "Kagome," he said looking into her eyes, "this may hurt for a while. But I promise, it is all worth it in the end" he said kissing her on the lips.

Kagome too kissed back then pulled away "Do it Inuyasha. I want to spend my whole life with you. I love you" she smiled up at him.

Inuyasha lowered himself to the spot and licked it "Brace yourself" he said before latching his fangs into the spot.

Kagome let off a small whimper as Inuyasha bit harder into her skin "Inuyasha…" she said.

Inuyasha soon pulled away and lapped at the blood that trickled down his mouth. He then lowered himself and kissed her on the lips lightly before pulling back and looking down at her "Now, forever until eternity we shall live," he nuzzled her cheek "through good and bad," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so that she was now on top of him "for the rest of our lives we shall love each other. 'Till death do us part." He tilted her head so he was looking up at her "I love you Kagome."

She brought her head down and touched his nose with hers, "And I love you Inuyasha. For the rest of our lives. 'Till death do us part" she kissed him. "And now mates forever" she then looked at her mate mark. It was a red and white crescent moon with the name 'Inuyasha' engraved in the middle of the moon. She kissed him again before laying her head down onto his chest and falling asleep.

Inuyasha tightened the grip around her waist and nuzzled the top of her head "Forever Kagome. Forever until the day we die" he said before letting sleep overtake him.

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter done!

**AND AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH TO dreamgirl108 FOR WRITING THE LEMON! WOOHOO! Be sure to check out her profile and stories people!**

**As always, please review. It would be really nice if you did. Remember, reviewing means chapter dedications. And please vote in the review if you want an epilogue or not.**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile where you guys can vote for a new sequel. Please do it.**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
